Cherish
by Heart of a Slytherin
Summary: My brother, my twin, and my lover. He's the one I cherish most in the world, but it wasn't always like this. It took years before I could tell him what I knew, what -everyone- knew. Fred/George slash. Incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Cherish**

**Chapter Title: Love**

**Fred/George**

**Rated T: for incest **

We have always been inseparable, Fred and I; never willing to leave our other half behind, no matter what. Nothing is better than being with each other, absolutely nothing.

Others can't tell the difference between us, believing we're exactly alike- but they're wrong. We _are _different people, we have our own unique personalities. Fred likes some things that I don't, and I take things more seriously than he does. He gets upset when our mother calls him by my name and I get upset when he does.

Nevertheless, I have always loved him, and I know I always will. He has always been there.

But now I'm at a crossroad- where do I go from here? I'm so confused and for the first time ever, I'm alone. I can't tell Fred about it, and I don't know if I can talk to Charlie. He might hate me.

Things that were so simple before are now so complicated. I know I shouldn't feel this way, especially about Fred- but I can't stop. I don't think I ever will.

Seeing him in our bedroom changing, in the shower, even just reading a book makes me feel so odd, like I'm a stranger in my own body.

I love him- but I know he can never love me back the same way.

**_FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG_**

Everything is quiet in the first year Gryffindor dorms, and I glance over at what used to be my twins bed, but now just holds all our stuff, and sigh.

On the first night in our new home for the next seven years, Fred climbed out of his four poster bed and into mine, whispering into my ear that he was scared and didn't want to be left alone. I pulled him closer to me but turned my back, forcing him to be the spoon-er as I was afraid he would find out how my body reacted to him.

It seems that every night that passes, he seems to be touching me more, holding me more closely. Perhaps it's only my imagination but I feel as though he _knows _how I want him and he's deliberately pushing me to my limits.

I woke one morning facing Fred with an erection, one I could not get rid of no matter how I thought of nasty things, when my twin moved closer and rubbed himself against me, pulling a whimper from deep within my throat. After only about a minute of this I spurted hard into my boxers, shuddering and keening low in my throat as I felt an answering wetness and moaning coming from Fred.

The next time this happens, I force myself to pull away and roll to the edge of the bed in hopes that I can control myself. Unfortunately this only causes Fred to roll up behind me and push his cock up against my bottom, while securing me to him with a well placed arm around my hips. I tried in vain to keep myself from pushing back against him, but I couldn't help myself. I had found the wonders of sexual need two months before and almost any stimulation had me panting for more. Within a minute I ejaculate, without even being touched _there._ Fred follows closely after, before snuggling up behind me and falling even deeper into sleep.

**_FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG/FG_**

It's been four months since we started Hogwarts and six months since I realized I wanted my brother in a sexual way. Since then, finding my beloved twin masturbating in the shower and in the very bed we share is definitely not helping matters. I've walked in on him six times, and each time it's as though he doesn't care I'm in the same room watching him. One time he even winked at me and turned to give me a better view!

I think he's a bloody exhibitionist. I really do!

I was lounging around the Gryffindor common room late at night, dreading to go back upstairs when things are so tense. Fred has been noticing the tension lately and keeps watching me with a different look in his eyes, one that I can't describe.

Anyway, I was downstairs when I hear the pitter patter of feet coming down the boys staircase but I ignore it. It's probably just another student coming down for a forgotten book. I stare blindly into the fire and think about how my life has been turned upside down so quickly; suddenly I'm being picked up by under my arms, and I can't help but let out a squeak of surprise before being set down in my new spot on Charlie's lap.

Charlie's my second favorite brother after Fred- he's the type who really is a kind person and will try to help anyone, even if they don't want it.

We sit there in silence for a few long moments before Charlie sighs and cuddles me to his chest, breathing in my hair. Despite myself, I find myself relaxing into him and curling around him in return.

"What's wrong love?"

I love my brother, I really do and I would trust him with anything . Just not this. I just don't know how he'll react.

"I- I can't. You'll hate me if you knew."

Strong arms tighten even further around me, making me feel so warm and safe. "I highly doubt that I'll hate you. Tell me what it is, If it makes you feel better, I promise I won't tell anyone."

That did it. The dam just seemed to burst open and everything came pouring out- my fears of my feelings and how it seemed to be changing everything.

I soon began to settle down and finished with, "-and I can't stop loving him Charlie, I just can't. He's everything to me. I can't lose him."

Everything was silent and I felt self-loathing and sadness threatening to choke me before, "You know, when I was younger I realized I felt for Bill the same way you do for Fred. I never told him, and I doubt I ever will, but I understand. You can't just stop loving someone- even if you know it's wrong."

"But in your case, it's different. Have you ever noticed how few _pureblood_ magical twins there are?" I nod my head, "It is a proven fact that these special twins share the same soul, it's just shared between two bodies. It's quite normal for 'Spirit Twins' as they call them, to want to be with each other sexually, they share everything else so why not this? It's recorded that these twins who are with separate people don't feel complete, like something's missing. So you see, what you're feeling is not only right, it's completely expected."

I sit there for a long moment, trying to wrap my head around the fact that- that I'm normal. Slowly I push myself off Charlie's lap and smile at him when he stretches and moves to go up to the seventh year dorms.

"Thanks Charlie."

"Your welcome Forge." I grin at the nickname Fred gave me and scurry upstairs behind Charlie and crept quietly into the First Year Dorm and into bed. Pulling the covers over me, I kiss Fred gently on the cheek and whisper goodnight while wrapping myself around him and drift off into sleep.

Things would turn out alright. I just knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Authoress Note: There has been a major time skip, and the twins, along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione have graduated from Hogwarts.

I was silent as I stood there, waiting for anything… everything. Emotions flickered across his face as quickly as a blink of the eye, but I could tell when what I said registered.

"I am an idiot," he stated factually, but his bright grin seemed so out of place for such a declaration that I didn't understand just what he was getting at.

I closed my eyes, wearily rubbing the back of my neck where most of my tension was sitting. I prayed to every God for patience, because I knew that if he didn't explain himself within the next few minutes, I was going to sock him. Hard. For all the reactions I had imagined and prepared for, smiles and self-recrimination was not what I had in mind.

Opening my eyes I just stared at him, wishing he would just say something that would make sense to me. To explain to me what exactly he thought. My eyes were pleading with him, and he caught the look.

The grin on his face softened to a smile, and it didn't look like he thought this was just another joke like he seemed to before. Still not saying anything, he moved closer and reached to touch the side of my face. Pulling me slowly closer to him, he cupped my face in his hands and pressed his soft lips against the corner of my mouth, taking in deep breaths of my scent with his eyes closed.

Even at this simple touch, my heart skipped a beat and I could feel myself turning into a pile of goo. He was so wonderful, and he was holding me and touching his lips almost to mine… I let out a gasp and slightly turned my head to brush my mouth over his, gently. I am definitely not complaining about his actions right now.

He looked at me then with shining eyes filled with such happiness that I couldn't stop myself from smiling in return.

Gently pushing me backwards, I found tumbled onto the bed with Fred pressed tightly against my body. He'd moved so fast that I hadn't even seen it coming.

Before I could question the sudden change, he straddled my hips and tilted my head to the side before pressing his lips harshly to mine. Swiping his tongue over my lips, they parted easily as my tongue stroked his and invited him inside. Moaning at the overwhelming feelings just from kissing him, I reached up, one hand sliding into his soft red hair and the other wrapping around the back of his neck to keep him in place. I was complete putty in his hands and already nearly panting with desire.

Pulling his mouth from mine, he trailed light kissed down my jaw and neck before pausing at my pulse point. He purred into my neck at my scent and grinded his hips into mine, making me gasp and writhe under him in pleasure. His thigh pressing almost harshly into my most sensitive area and I could feel his own hardness pressing back. I purred right back at him before shifting restlessly until he was right in the cradle of my hips, my legs wrapping securely around the back of his thighs.

We both moaned at this new exciting position and rubbed shamelessly against each other for a few harsh, pleasurable moments until he let out a breathless moan and pulled back slightly. My eyes blinked open in confusion after a moment, noticing his beautiful blue eyes were staring at me, smoldering.

He cradled my head gently and brought his other hand up to run his fingers slowly along my face as if memorizing it. His gentle reverence and piercing gaze lulled me into a complete state of relaxation. I had gone limp in his arms, just relaxed and allowing him to explore me to his hearts content – though my mind was a bit confused at my own reaction, considering we were both still hard enough to pound bludgers.

He smiled softly and finally managed to explain to me why he was such an idiot. His voice was soft and I felt my heart swell with more love than ever before as I watched him watch me with an emotion I thought I would never see directed towards me from my twin.

"You can't know how long I've wanted you for myself." He was breathing deeply and still running his fingers over my jaw and neck adoringly, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I had all but given up, and I hated life more and more each day, thinking that I would spend my life hiding, without you." His words were filled with such sadness that I couldn't stop myself from reaching out and running my fingers through his hair, trying to ease away the shadows with my touch. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and leaned into my hand and I was happy that I could affect him so easily.

"And then…" he trailed off and chuckled. "And then…when it was right in front of me, I didn't even see it." He lowered his head down onto my shoulder, upset because it took him so long to see what I had known for such a long time.

I wrapped my arms and legs around him securely in a full body hug, hoping and needing to make him understand that there was nothing to be upset over.

"Hush," I comforted, "It's not your fault you didn't even realize you batted for the same team." I could feel him smile into me and my heart lightened.

"I still feel guilty," he whispered "But I'm starting to feel less of a fool now," he teased with a roll of his hips, he grinded into me, making me jerk and push against.

"I don't want to mess this up," he said softly, biting his lower lip lightly in a way that made me immediately want to bite it myself. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

I could tell he was seriously worried he would do something wrong and that if he messed up I would leave him over something that could be easily fixed.

Intently, he watched his own thumb rub lightly across my lips, first the top then bottom. I slowly sucked the digit into my mouth and worked my tongue against it, sucking it further into my mouth and working it until his eyes brighten even more with lust and he pulls away, leaving me wanting.

I knew I was pouting, but a distraction was readily available as long fingers ran through my hair and massaging my scalp. Within minutes I was a pile of goo, wanting nothing more than to stay like this for the rest of my life, but alas. That was not to be.

Eventually we got our bodies under our control, which sadly required putting physical distance between us because he couldn't seem to stop touching in me in such innocently provocative ways. I knew he wasn't ready to consummate our very new relationship, so I had to make myself see reason. We would both feel bad if we just jumped into things, and Fred did just get out of a bad relationship.

Fred told me he wanted to take things slowly and that he really had a lot he needed to think about. Even though we were very close friends already being twins, this was still a great shock to him. Though, I think he could be bisexual, it seems unlikely that he was anything other than completely gay, considering his reactions to me after a few kisses.

I was okay with taking it slow and giving him time to adjust. This wasn't all about me, and I reminded myself that I had confessed this whole mate business to him so that he could make a decision with all the facts, not so he would immediately ravish me (though the idea did sound rather inviting).

After a cuddle that turned into heavy petting, I kissed him soundly before apparating away and left him there in his own flat to give himself time to think.

As soon as I arrived home, I rushed inside and called Lee on the Floo to explain to him what had happened. It had been nearly two hours since Fred and I left for our talk, and I knew they would all be beginning to wonder what was happening. Lee was very happy for us both that things had gone so well.

In an effort to distract myself from the doubts and fears that were trying to creep into my mind now that I wasn't basking in Fred's presence, I decided to take a long relaxing shower, then I began working on Fred's secret birthday present.

That managed to keep me busy for at least three hours, before I got frustrated with my progress and had to find something less annoying to occupy myself with.

I was restless with worry that Fred would decide he didn't want me now that he had the chance to think about it.

I went into what I had dubbed the "play room" because it doubled as my inventing room and my mountain of ideas and notes.

As usual, I first sketched out my idea before going into finer details about how it would work, and what it would look like while my mind wandered. It wasn't until a little later that I looked to my paper and found naughty ideas of just what I would like to do to Fred while he was tied to my bed. Groaning in frustration, I threw down the Muggle quill and rubbed my hands over my face.

Seriously, this was becoming a problem. I was completely distracted with thoughts of Fred. I finally gave up on getting anything else done and changed into my favorite pajama's, stretching out in my bedroom floor to listen to the sounds of the world outside my Flat.

Just when I was deciding that having a good wank might solve my problems, Fred's amused voice came from my doorway, and it did nothing to dispel my erection that was tenting the front of my bottoms.

"You too, hmmm?" his voice was smoky and sensual. I raised my head up slightly and looked at him pleadingly before dropping back gracelessly with a helpless moan.

I licked my lips and watched intently as he stalked towards me, eyeing up my half naked body like Ron does Mum's famous pudding.

"I have spent the last five hours sitting in Ronnikins house," he growled, "trying to get the thought of your body," he clenched his teeth and breathed heavily, "_writhing_ underneath me out of my mind." His eyes were wild and desperate.

If anything, his sexually laden words only made me harder.

He was standing right over me now, and I held out my hand in invitation. Before I utter a word, he was kicking off shoes and tearing off his shirt in slow and crawling up and over my stretched body. My hand seemed to have a mind of it's own, and ran over the pale, slightly freckled skin that was so much like my own.

"I've never felt like this," he breathed shakily into my ear. I closed my eyes and inhaled his tantalizing scent blissfully. "I have no clue what I'm doing, but it's like I can't stay away from you," he confessed just before his soft lips finally crashed into my own.

It was clumsy and perfect. With the last coherent thought I had, I waved my hand and changed his jeans into comfortable matching sleep pants, and we both moaned at the feel of our erections pressing into each other, separated only by a thin fabric.

Fisting his hair, I tilted his head a bit and softly ran my tongue along his lips until he opened his mouth. Soon we were lost in tangling, stroking tongues… roaming, grasping hands. The pleasure was nearly too much, but neither of us could imagine stopping now when relief was so close in sight.

He wrapped an arm around my lower back, pulling me into his hips even more firmly. I gasped and threw my head back with a pleased groan. He buried his face in my neck, breathing harshly, his thrusts turning wild and untutored and I loved every second of it.

It was too intense. There was no way we could hold on. Hardly minutes later we were both groaning our releases. It was exactly what we both seemed to need. He collapsed on top of my now boneless body, and somehow I was able to remember to spell away the sticky evidence before I rolled us to the side and curled into him contentedly.

I never wanted to move again – unless it was to do this again.

Authoress Note:

What do you think? I rather like it, it's cute. I just ran through and corrected some spelling problems and obvious sentence structure mistakes. Hope you like the fixes.


End file.
